Sou Fueki
, better known as The White Wizard (白い魔法使い, Shiroi Mahōtsukai), is an enigmatic, white-robed magician that gave Haruto the means to become Kamen Rider Wizard. He also sometimes helps and oversees Haruto's evolution from a distance. His agenda is currently unknown. He appears to have some connection with Wiseman, the equally mysterious leader of the Phantoms and Prime Minister Orma, another mage donning a near-identical WizarDriver to his own. Before he became The White Wizard, he was a particle physicist at . History Origins Not much known about Fueki yet. However, based on what Kizaki discovered, Fueki used to work at Kirimine University as a physicist. It also revealed, that Fueki was married to a woman named Kyoko Kiriyama. Later, Fueki was also revealed to having a daughter, which is Koyomi. The Sabbath The White Wizard first appeared in the aftermath of the sacrificial ritual performed on the day of a solar eclipse, where many Gates were forced into despair and sacrificed, giving birth to Phantoms. Saving Haruto Soma from the Phantom Lizardman, the White Wizard entrusts another Gate, Koyomi, to the youth while giving him the Wizardriver to fight the Phantoms as Kamen Rider Wizard. Flame Dragon After Wizard destroyed four Phantoms, a White Garuda came to the Antique Shop Omokagedo with a box containing a red magic stone which was compatible with what was initally suggested by Shunpei to be a 'dud' Magic Ring. After an attempt to capture the White Garuda, it let itself out. Haruto believed that it was sent by the White Wizard. Mr. Wajima used the 'dud' Ring and the stone provided by the White Garuda to create the Flame Dragon Ring which gave Wizard access to Flame Dragon Style, which allowed him to defeat the Phantom Phoenix for the first time. The White Wizard observed Wizard's first transformation into this new form from a distance, and noted that he had "evolved". All Four Evolved The White Wizard later sent another PlaMonster, Black Cerberus, which got Haruto and Koyomi's attention. After Haruto was forced into a chase with the Phantoms, the two split up and Koyomi followed Black Cerberus. The familiar guided Koyomi to a blue Magic Stone in the lair of Wiseman, which was strangely abandoned... the stone did not go to waste, as Haruto assumes Water Dragon form later on, making it the third form to be Evolved When Land Dragon was assumed, the White Wizard once again returns, commenting how "All Four have been Evolved" Drago Timer and All Dragon Style When Haruto and Kosuke Nitoh are nearly defeated by the Beelzebub Phantom, the White Wizard appears and combats Beelzebub's portal ability with the Explosion Ring, quickly dispatching, but not defeating the Phantom. Beast triest to stop the White Wizard, who, before using the Teleport Ring to take a defeated Haruto to a mysterious location, delivers an ominous warning to Beast (who the White Wizard referred to as an "Archetype Mage"). In this strange place, the White Wizard teaches Haruto about his power. He tells him that they can create something from the Dragon, the source of Haruto's power, but it may kill Haruto in the process. He watches Haruto withstand attacks from the WizarDragon, and explains to him the purpose of the Drago Timer, something he says is created from Haruto's mana, not the Dragon's. When All Dragon Style is used against Phoenix soon after, he enigmatically comments that "This one is complete." Mayu Later, the White Wizard appears after Mayu Inamori, a gate who held back her Phantom. The White Wizard offers Mayu a chance to become a Wizard, like Haruto. After she accepts the offer, the White Wizard and Mayu teleport off. Infinity Style When Haruto unlocked Infinity Style, the White Wizard was also watching him. However, unlike before, the White Wizard was displeased to see Haruto had obtained Infinity Style. He then said, "This one is becoming a nuisance." The Eclipse Ring Later, he came to Omokagedo, this time in his real human identity to see Wajima offering him a violet Magic Stone. Though Wajima refused at first, he uses the new Magic Stone to create the Eclipse Ring. Though, Golem brought it to Haruto before Fueki can get it. After Haruto defeated Bahamut, he tries the Eclipse Ring only to receive an error. Cerberus then brings the new Ring to Fueki, who reveals that the ring is not compatible with Haruto's driver. Fueki then transforms into White Wizard, much to Haruto's shock. White Wizard then told Haruto to just watch the "moment of reckoning", before he takes his leave. Fighting Beast When a Gate named Yuzuru Ijima managed to hold back his Phantom, he contemplated about being a magician before ultimately deciding he wanted to live a normal life. However, when Kosuke tried to use the Engage Ring to exterminate Yuzuru's Phantom, White Wizard appears and approaches the Gate. He tells Yuzuru that after someone suppresses a Phantom, he/she must become a magician no matter what. Kosuke refuses to let Yuzuru be taken away by him and gets into a fight with the White Wizard. However, White Wizard proves to be stronger than Beast, using his Hamel Cane to deflect his attacks and using the Explosion Ring to defeat him. White Wizard then binds Yuzuru in chains and teleports away with him. Rematch with Beast Thanks to the information of Sora Tachigawa, Nitou was able to find where the White Wizard was hiding out. Nitou immediately challenged him to a battle when he refused to tell where Yuzuru was. Although Beast faired better in his Hyper Form he came out the loser. The White Wizard was about to kill him before Mayu intervened. He soon fled using the Teleport Ring. Part of the Past Revealed When Haruto Souma successfully stopped a gate from going into despair, he witnessed in the Underworld a young Koyomi being called by her father. Upon further examination it is revealed that Fueki is the father of Koyomi. He witnesses these events from afar and once again proclaims Haruto as one of his Final Hopes. The White Wizard *Height: 208 cm. *Weight: 85 kg. *Rider Stats **Punching Power: 7.4 tons **Kicking Power: 9.3 tons **Highest Jump: 30 m. **Fastest Speed: 100 m. per 4.7 seconds Arsenal Devices *White Wizard Driver - Transformation device *Hamel Cane - White Wizard's weapon *Wizard Rings - Gives access to White Wizard chants spells *PlaMonsters - Kamen Rider Wizard's familiars Quotes *''You did well to survive and not lose hope!'' - The White Wizard's congratulatory words. *''This one is becoming a nuisance'' - The White Wizard commenting Haruto's first transformation to Wizard Infinity Style. *''Take care of yourself for when the time comes. You are also a final hope. - The White Wizard use this phrase twice to tell Haruto and Mayu to not be concern about his motives and continue on to fulfill their duties as mages/magician. Behind the scenes Portrayal Sou Fueki is portrayed by . The White Wizard is voiced by until episode 31. His suit actor is , who is also the suit actor of Phoenix and Kamen Rider Beast. Trivia *He is the second Kamen Rider that wasn't referred as a "Kamen Rider" in most source materials, the first one was Another Agito. *The White Wizard is similar to Dark Kiva from ''Kamen Rider Kiva, as he is a more powerful version of the main rider. *While Wizard's and Beast's ring holders are at the left side of their belts, the White Wizard has two ring holders, located on both sides of his chest akin to chest strap holsters. **This, along with his cape, white suit, and use of a similar, older transformation device to the main Rider, harkens back to Kamen Rider Eternal. *When using certain Wizard Rings associated with Kamen Rider Wizard, the spells are called out by different names: **Transformation Rings ***Flame = Volcano ***Water = Hydro ***Hurricane = Tempest ***Land = Horizon ***Infinity = Almighty **Magic Rings ***Big = Giant ***Bind = Chain ***Copy = Dupe ***Dance = Trance ***Defend = Barrier ***Dress Up = Costume ***Drill = Screw ***Extend = Flexible ***Light = Spark ***Small = Micro ***Smell = Smoke ***Any PlaMonster = PlaMonster *When Haruto's Dragon Style Rings are used, the White Wizard Driver still says 'Dragon'. *When scanning a special attack Wizard Ring (Kick Strike, Special, Blizzard, Thunder, Gravity), it proclaims "Yes! (Ring name) Understand?" *After Fueki did his first on-screen transformation, Toshitsugu Takashina is no longer the voice actor of Fueki's White Wizard form. Appearances *''Kamen Rider Wizard'' episode 2, I Want to Be a Wizard (flashback) *''Kamen Rider Wizard'' episode 8, A New Magic Stone (flashback) *''Kamen Rider Wizard'' episode 9, The Dragon's Cry *''Kamen Rider Wizard'' episode 14, The Film Director Came Back *''Kamen Rider Wizard'' episode 21, The Dragons' Wild Dance *''Kamen Rider Wizard'' episode 23, The Decisive Battle *''Kamen Rider Wizard'' episode 27, Big Sister and Little Sister *''Kamen Rider Wizard'' episode 31, Tears *''Kamen Rider Wizard'' episode 38, The Stolen Hope (Debut as untransformed self) *''Kamen Rider Wizard'' episode 39, What was Forgotten on the Pitch *''Kamen Rider Wizard'' episode 40, I Want to Ride a Bike *''Kamen Rider Wizard'' episode 41, A Magician's Fate Category:Kamen Rider Wizard Category:Mystic Riders Category:Neo-Heisei Era Riders Category:Heroes Category:Wizard Riders Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Antiheroes